


YEAAAAHH EE YEAAH EE YEAAAHHH EE YEAHYEAH BEST FRIENDS BROTHER MY BEST FRIENDS BR

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best friend's brother, Fluff, M/M, MY BEST FRIENDS BROTH, This Is STUPID, rinse me lordy rinse my nutties, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John is a really good singer,and Dave is really fucking ADD.Let these boys go, I can't help them. Help.Also there's Bro.He.Exists.





	YEAAAAHH EE YEAAH EE YEAAAHHH EE YEAHYEAH BEST FRIENDS BROTHER MY BEST FRIENDS BR

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so I'm BroJohn Trash and I need them to interact.
> 
> Main prompt- Dave and Bro drop in to visit John, and catch him offguard singing "Best Friends Brother" around the house. Smut is welcome but not necessary, nor is an actual relationship.
> 
> Bonus points for-  
> >Dave doesn't have a mental breakdown over John and his Bro  
> >Someone laughs until they cry  
> >John blames Jade for the song being listened to in the first place  
> >You find and excuse for Bro to do wiggly eyebrows

You gotta see him.

You gotta see him.

You gotta see him.

"Bro,"

"What."

"Bro."

"What??"

"Calm down."

You gotta see him.

You gotta see him.

You gotta--

ow.

Son of a bitch-

"You're gonna piss your pants before we get there."

"Listen, it's been years since me and my main squeeze has rubbed nasties with each other. Look me in the eye and say I don't get to be a little gay right now. He's been my best bud for YEARS. We were thirteen when we last met, come ooooon brooo _come ooooon_."

"Shut the fuck up."

He turns up the radio to the car, and you try everything not to vibrate more jadedly than you already are. You keep your face to the window, and you can feel your knee bounce in your seat as you watch all the rich white people houses roll right by.

He slaps your arm to get you to calm down and grunts, and you try very hard not to upchuck all over--in your defense, piece of shit four by four.

"Jesus fucking Christ, this kid."

You're almost there.

You're almost there.

You're almost there.

You're almost there.

That's his house.

That's his house.

That's his house.

That's his house-

Broborbrorbrorbrorbrorbrorbrorrbrorbrorbrorbrorborrjfkhkjfd-

"Bro,brobrobrobrobrorhrr--"

" _Enoouuughh_ ,"

He makes a hard jerk of the car, and stops it abruptly, and you almost hit your head on the the front window.

You _oof_ , and he just snarls, as he unclicks himself.

"And next time wear a fucking seatbelt."

"Men about to leap nine yards out the trunk to parkour off the window into their best friend's house don't wear seatbelts."

"Yeah, and neither do Serial rapists, you weirdo."

"Shit, fuck. You think they got my profile on google?"

"You know, I'm going to disown you."

"Like the cat I had in seventh grade."

"It didn't happen, and neither did you. Get out the car."

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod-"

"Get out my fucking car, _you piece of shit_."

He slams the front, and you monkey climb out the back, as you sprint in five seconds to the door as you practically _feel_ your brother following behind you in the slowest way possible, that fucking jackass.

You ring the doorbell once, twice, but get not answer, and you're bouncing around like a hopeless lunatic.

You're going to see John.

You're going to see John.

You're going to see John.

**You're going to see John.**

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._ **

"Shit, did we forget to ring Mr. Eggs on our way here?"

You stop suddenly remembering the fact that you're a normal person as you take out your phone to text your best friend.

Your hand's on the doorhandle as you flip it open, and as you're resting on the door, you start resting on the ground.

"Son of a-"

_OOF._

You're splayed flat on your fucking ass, as you see your brother start to snicker, and you suck in your teeth, as you roll off the floor and accidentally almost knock over good china when you hit a table leg.

" _Shit_!"

"You fuckin clutz."

You pop your head up when you see the tv's running, but nobody's around. It's on Nickelodeon, and you see some girly show you barely notice. Is that I-Carly? What the hell is this new age crap nowadays.

It only takes you a second, before you and your brother are stunned into submissive silence, as you hear a racket come from the other room from a boy that sounds like your BEST BOY.

You run in ten seconds flat to hear John rocking out on his laptop with his headsets in his father's study, and you almost hate yourself when you see him swiveling around in his chair.

"I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thiiinking,"

He sings so dramatically as he rocks his hips,

"But is it wrong if I see him this weeeeekend?"

He swings around his chair, oh my god, oh my fucking god.

"I really hope, hope I can get him alone, I just really, really don't want her to know."

You don't expect him to get out of the chair the way he does, but he jumps out like Jim Carrey, and he starts shouting at the floor really loudly and really stupidly, you're gonna vomit--

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHYIIIYYEEEEAHHYII _YEEEEEEAAAHHH!!!"_

"MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER IS THE ONE FOR ME."

He's doing the window washer. God help your fucking soul.

"YEEeeEEEeeEEEEeeEEAAAHAHAAA."

"A PUNK ROCK DRUMMER, AND HE'S SIX FOOT THREE."

No.

"I DON'T WANT TO! BUT I WANT TO! I JUST CAN'T GET HIM OUT OF MY MIND!"

Please stop, oh my god.

"YEEEEYEEEYEEAAAYEEEYEAAYEEYEAA--OOF!!"

You see him knock into you and your brother, and you turned around incredulously to look up at him, before you turned straight right around and internally screamed.

"Huh--oh!! Oh! Oh! Oh my God, Dave! Bro! Oh--holy shit, I'll call you back Jade."

He stiffens up, and straightens really blankly and nervously, as he throws his headsets to the side and looks around neurotically.

"Uh...Uh...H-hey, uh. Didn't," He leans on to the door frame, but almost falls on his ass as he tries his best to keep balance. "Didn't hear you guys come in. Uh, did you eat? Did you guys have a good flight?"

"We drove."

"Yeah, so I heard. Um,"

He keeps talking in a bookwormish quiet kindergarten teacher voice, and it does everything in you not to stifle a laugh.

You can hear your Bro snort above you, and you slap him on his chest.

"Hey,"

He says derisively, god fuckin damnit.

"Haha, uh, hi!"

You can practically hear it.

Ohhhh my Goood.

He's doing the Lalonde thing.

You know what, you quit, you push him out of the room and out of your life for fucking ever please.

They're flirting, you can't stand this.

"You know, now that I think about it, I saw a station out around the corner that we could go to to go to the bathroom and catch a bite. Cause HOO-WE SURE ARE FORGETFUL SONS OF BITCHES HERE IN THIS STRIDER HOUSEHOLD. HEY. TELL YOUR DAD I SAID HI, WE'RE LEAVING--"

"Aw, I forgot to toilet train Dave again."

"You know what, why don't you shut up. I'm just being the hospitable gnarly shit you always told me to be when you were high. Look at him, you're scaring him. He just went through hypothermia, you could give the dude some air."

"Nice moves kids,"

"(Oh my god.)"

"I'm going to fucking kill myself."

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write fucking more for this, this is awful. maybe smut next chapter? lord help me


End file.
